


Handcuffed Together

by TamotanTheOctopus



Series: Handcuffed Together [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Miscommunication, gabe and genji are best wingmen ever, gabe is best dad, go figure, hanzo doesnt know how to talk to people, i love confident flirty jesse mccree but seeing him all awkward is fun, jesse has no chill, neither does hanzo, noodle dragons as small plot device, rating mainly for language, slight drug use cause in my eyes talon does all sorts of experimenting, these dorks just want to talk to each other why is it so hard, well not really enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree do not seem to get along very well. So when a mission ends up with them handcuffed together what're two 'enemies' to do??It's not like they're actually crushing on each other or anything. Totally not.Not like they just don't know how to flirt.





	Handcuffed Together

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be more serious in nature but please enjoy this some 6000 word brain dump of an idea. I dunno. It took over and honestly wrote half of itself.  
> Don't question the science here but hey future tech is future-y.

Angela felt on edge for some reason. They day had been going to well. The team on the Ilios mission was due back soon. The sun was shining, birds singing (though that may have just been Ganymede and Bastion) and Angela's office was flooded with a gentle light. She'd had a full nights sleep and awoke naturally.

Something was going to go horribly wrong.

She could feel it in her bones. It's several hours later when she's at the hangar bay to greet the returning team that her suspicions are confirmed. She'd gotten a vague warning from Genji that something had happened. Not a major injury but something. Jesse McCree was an old friend, she had a soft spot for the reckless cowboy. Heart of gold but kept his distance most of the time. Couldn't blame him, all things considered. Hanzo Shimada was a prideful man who irritated Angela by existing really. Her soft spot for Genji probably had her a bit biased. The two didn't really get along.

The six months since Hanzo had joined was nothing but constant bickering. Everyone else seemed to at least tolerate the archer but he and McCree couldn't go two minutes without some sort of venomous words being exchanged. The transport door opened and immediately the shouting between the two men filled the bay. Followed closely by Genji's nonstop, near hysterical laughter. The rest of the team looked tired and quickly rushed off, grabbing the arms of friends and retreating from the loud trio. Angela remained, concerned at the sight of two glowing bands around Hanzo and McCree's wrists.

"What on earth is wrong?" Her voice is loud and cuts off the arguing, Genji's laughter finally starting to taper off. Hanzo lifts his left hand as McCree lifts his right and Angela can make out a small light between the two bands. Oh. High tech handcuffs that relayed some sort of possibly electrical connection between the two. Why was Genji so amused though? Both men were obviously unhappy.

"This bumbling excuse of an agent nearly got himself killed and is responsible for this!" Hanzo's words reignite the flame in McCree's blood and he snarls at the archer.

"Oh fuck off Shimada! If yer dumb ass hadn' a come an' got'in the way we'd not be in this situation!" Angela could tell McCree was furious, his accent was thick and words ran together.

"You are right. Next time I shall leave to be the target of a dozen armed Talon agents. Take a few shots of my own!"

"I'd love ta see you try you ponytailed asshole! I'd put a bullet between yer eyes before ya had a chance ta knock an arrow!" Genji forces back his laughter and steps towards Angela to provide a third party version.

"McCree became cornered by enemies and my brother attempted to provide support. He ended up falling from the roof he was on and a Talon agent managed to jump them and slap those ugly cuffs onto them."

"Oh god. I imagine they must have some built in feature to not be easily removed. Those look like the older models of those types of cuffs."

"You cannot just remove them Dr. Ziegler?" Hanzo's voice is strained as he and Jesse both pale at what she's implying.

"It would be reckless to attempt to do so right away. Especially if they are from Talon then we need to tread carefully. Some sort of explosive would not surprise me." Both men spin their heads to their respective wrist and then glare at each other. As their mouths open to place the blame, Angela cuts them off with an annoyed cough.

"You two will quiet down and play nice while we try to find a solution. Understand, if you two do nothing but argue, I will most certainly leave you attached at the wrist and have you dropped into some remote jungle. Now follow me." Angela spun around and Genji struggled to catch up to her, laughing once again at the shared stunned faces of Hanzo and McCree.

"Holy shit Angela that was amazing! I wish I could have recorded that!"

"Why are you enjoying this so much Genji? Your best friend and brother are enemies and now stuck together." Genji snickers and removes his face plate, quickly glancing around to make sure the men in question hadn't caught up yet.

"You do not know? They are both crushing on each other." Angela chokes on her next breath and stares at Genji in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Wha-? Hanzo and Jesse are-?" That didn't sound right. Didn't crushing on someone usually mean getting embarrassed when the other was around? Not threatening to shoot them in the face?

"I know right! They've both come to me about their respective crushes! They're both so emotionally constipated though they don't know what to do."

Jesse McCree emotionally constipated? The man was a natural flirt. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him get that heated look in his eyes in a very long time. Even his flirting was half-assed and never serious. And he hadn't used his lines since Hanzo came around...

Maybe Genji was on to something.

What about Hanzo though? Angela didn't know the man well enough to know how he flirted but being alone for ten years had to have had some unforeseen impact on making connections.

Perhaps Genji was on to something. He did say both men had come to him and he wouldn't lie like that.

"You would support them in a relationship?"

"Obviously. If my brother and best friend could be happy and find companionship with one another, who am I to say no? I have spoken with master Zenyatta but he keeps telling me to let them be." Genji may be ok with the idea but it still had Angela a mite worried.

"Regardless we must separate them soon." Genji groaned as Angela unlocked her office door and entered.

"I agree but lets give them a week. Being together like this is going to a hilarious experience and will do them good. I can feel it. This is the moment they both need!" Angela clicked her teeth as the sounds of bickering could be heard rapidly approaching. It was hard to resist commenting on Genji's distinct lack of feelings and nerves but he seemed so earnest.

"If by day three they are still as insufferable I will make good on my threat." Genji beamed like a kid and quickly left her office. "Thanks Angela!"

~

Angela had been right about the explosion thing. Any attempt to remove the cuffs without a key would likely result in both men losing their hands, if not more. There was some sort of device implemented in each wrist that Angela couldn't really identify.

Both were shock white, terrified at the idea. "Remain calm you two. As long as neither of you go and mess with the cuffs, you will be fine. I would suggest not being too rough, no strangling each other. You both need to behave. Or I will make good on my threat." Seeing the two men sitting side by side on one of her medical cots was almost a comical sight.

Hanzo gave a small bow, "I promise Dr. Ziegler. It will be hard to resist the temptation but I will be on my best behavior." McCree stuck his tongue out and then took his hat from his head, using his flesh hand and jerking Hanzo's from his knee. The archer raised an eyebrow but held his tongue. The connection between the cuffs was a delicate thing.

"I promise too Angie." Satisfied with their promises, she shooed them off to dinner. She had several scans of their cuffs and would send the images to Winston and Torbjorn to see what they had to say. Leaving the office McCree let out a drawn out sigh.

"So, uh, how do you wanna do this Shimada? I mean, like sleepin' and what not." McCree felt like his heart might explode.

He saw a lot in Hanzo, respecting the man's quest for redemption and being more than a little impressed with his skills. Pretty handy with that bow of his. He was also hotter than hell. From what he overheard of the man talking with Mei and D.Va, he was hilarious too. Everything turning into an argument had his heart feel fragile. How do you casually start a conversation with a man who hates himself, doesn't trust anyone and assumes you hate him cause you're best friends with his brother he nearly murdered?

"We will have to share a bed obviously. As we established earlier, we have very little leeway before the cuffs tighten." They had maybe 5 feet max they could get away from each other. The idea of sharing a bed with the stupid, sexy and friendly cowboy had Hanzo's palms sweating.

Christ he had it bad.

He saw how McCree was with everyone else and knew there was more to him than met the eye. The southern drawl, his reckless maneuvers on the field that always went according to plan (today being the first exception Hanzo had ever seen), his seemingly carefree attitude yet watchful eyes. If only Hanzo wasn't so damn prickly, he might have a chance. Even to be friends.

As if.

"So, who's room we doin' this in?" Hanzo chewed on the inside of his cheek. Whose indeed? Dr. Ziegler's threat rang loud in his ears and he truly had no desire to be in a jungle.

"We can discuss that after we eat. Come, we are at the dining hall." The two entered and all eyes fell to them and then their hands. Genji was right. The two agents in all of Overwatch that just did not get along were cuffed together.

"Y'all got anythin' ta say?" Jesse's glare dared anyone to make a joke. Which of course Gabe took as a challenge. Shortly after Hanzo had joined, Reaper had gone through quite the redemption story of his own (a tale for another time perhaps). Gabe's snort broke the silence like one of his shotguns and Jesse had never wanted to kill someone so bad in his life. Seeing Gabe obviously contemplate his best joke made McCree wish he'd stayed with Talon.

"So whens the wedding?" Hanzo and McCree can't stop the fiercest blush either has had in years. Luckily everyone else turns towards Gabriel, assuming the man has a death wish.

"Enough Gabe. You two come and eat, it's sandwich night." Jack had intended his words to be reassuring but of course it would be the one night that really required both hands to be used. Especially with McCree's sandwiches, he piled on various meats and cheeses. Hanzo was rarely present for team dinners so no one knew what kind of sandwiches he liked. The large counter in the kitchen had a huge spread of just about every sandwich topping known to man kind and about half of the breads. As if on cue, both of their stomachs growled and they quickly made a beeline for the counter. A few plates were stacked and each managed to get one without tripping over the other. Hanzo paused though and then set his back.

"Make your sandwich McCree. I am not hungry." McCree raised an eyebrow, letting out a snort as he shuffled Hanzo around him and grabbed two pieces of bread with his mechanical hand.

"Yer tellin' me someone else's stomach jus' growled like that?" He chuckled as Hanzo glared at him. "This is the most unhealthy assortment of ingredients I think I have ever seen. I will prepare something later in my room."

"Yer room huh? Well, let me make my dinner and guess we'll head off." Hanzo cursed himself as McCree happily piled his bread high.

"No- we can stay. You usually take dinner with the team do you not?" The word 'team' was foreign on Hanzo's tongue but that was more a reflection on his own isolation. McCree only shrugged, trying to decide between american and pepper jack cheese before putting both down on his growing monster of a sandwich.

"Ain't a problem. Don' want you goin' hungry while I shoot the shit. Be plenty a time for that later." This all felt, domestic. They hadn't argued for a whole twenty minutes now. McCree liked this feeling and if indulging Hanzo a bit helped keep the peace, he'd play along. Avoiding Gabe also sounded like a mighty fine plan. How easy this felt, to just, converse. God what a feeling.

"You truly intend to eat that monstrosity?" Hanzo finally looked at McCree as he put the finishing touches on his dinner. God damn. It looked amazing. Hanzo felt his mouth water at the sight of it. Layers of ham, turkey and roast beef. Lettuce, tomato slices and the cheese alternated between. Bit of mayonnaise dripped down and Hanzo felt his mouth run dry. McCree chanced a look at Hanzo and seeing stars in the mans eyes at the sight was too precious. Sensing the archers apprehension to say anything, McCree quickly made a clone of the sandwich.

"You eat two of them? Truly horrific." They both chuckle, Hanzo's words lacking any venom, though he does believe both sandwiches to be for the cowboy. McCree worked quickly and with the sandwiches stacked on a plate, the two left the kitchen, McCree giving a quick 'bye y'all' to the crowd. Gabe had opened his mouth to say something mean but Jack cut him off with a glare. Gabe stuck his tongue out, pouting.

"Really Jack? They looked so disgustingly cute standing side by side making sandwiches for gods sake. I had to say something." Lena nodded, having been unable to believe the sight.

"They were awful close. Those cuffs don't mean they have to be side by side like that right?" Mei giggled as she spoke up, the two had certainly been hip to hip by the end.

"Leave them alone everybody. Whatever unresolved tension those two have is for them alone." Jack silenced everyone's gossip and soon normal conversation resumed. Genji threw Gabriel a knowing look, a promise to meet later and formulate a plan.

*

"Here ya go Shimada." McCree offered Hanzo the second sandwich, much to the archers surprise. They had set up on Hanzo's bed, McCree noting the few personal touches Hanzo had added to his room. A few scrolls with some Japanese characters on them. A small set of incense on the desk in the corner.

"What? No, I will not deprive you of your dinner." McCree snorted, his own sandwich in his metal hand. He took a huge bite, chewing slowly. "Take the damn thing. I made it for you. Saw you eyein' mine like it was tha best lookin' thing on base." Hanzo bit back his retort and took the sandwich with his available hand. It was rude to refuse something like this, right?

"Thank you." They ate in silence, becoming more and more uncomfortable as the hour began to grow late. "Ya know, it just occurred ta me but how're we s'posed ta get our shirts off?" Hanzo was fortunate, he was still in his normal battle gear so his cuffed hand and side was already free. McCree on the other hand... He had taken his serape and chest-plate off while on the transport back but he still had a plain shirt on underneath. Both ate their sandwiches in an awkward silence, more scenarios filling their heads. Showers, training, bathroom breaks.

God they were both screwed if this lasted too long. Grabbing a piece of blanket, Hanzo pulled his hand back enough to force the electric(?) binding of the cuffs. He swished the blanket through it a few times, expecting it to burn or something similar. When instead the blanket was unharmed, Hanzo decided to test it with flesh. His right index finger burned as several sparks startled both men.

"Shit, ya ok?" Hanzo nodded, wondering what kind of handcuffs Talon had slapped on them.

"I am fine but these cuffs are odd. We should let Dr. Ziegler know about that. That does solve one problem though, cloth seems to be immune to whatever the hell it is keeping us connected."

"We'll let her know first thing in the mornin'. Now, I don' know 'bout you but I'm pretty tired. That mission was exhaustin' and I'm ready for bed."

"I agree. Should we return to your room so you can get some clean clothes?"

"Probably should. Well, let's get goin' then." Walking down the hall to McCree's room is a quiet affair. They are both very tired now. Conversation is minimal and Hanzo follows McCree as he shuffles around his room, finding a plain t-shirt and clean sweats.

"I shall close my eyes while you do what you need to do." McCree only nodded and even with Hanzo's eyes closed he felt more than a bit shy. God how was this his life?

"I would like to get to sleep sometime soon McCree." McCree snapped from his thoughts and quickly undressed, careful not to run his hand through the cuffs.

"Let's get on back ta your room then." Making sure his clothes were on properly, he gave Hanzo a gentle pat on the back and at this point both men were beyond exhausted. Unceremoniously they collapse into Hanzo's bed as Hanzo quickly dressed down, and both fell asleep, feeling accomplished in being so civil with each other.

*

"Genji. How long have you seen those two shooting each other heart eyes when the other wasn't looking?" Genji let out a sigh of relief, Gabe drinking a beer. They met in Genji's room after dinner.

"Since around the time you showed back up and returned to the team? At least that's when I noticed. Surprisingly I noticed Hanzo first. Thought I was going insane!" Gabe snorted, wiping some stray beer from his chin.

"Hot damn. Months of this nonsense? And all they do is argue? Christ they're like kids. Only know how to bully someone they like." Genji threw his head back and guffawed.

"Granted Hanzo has spent some ten years on his own wallowing in guilt." "And Jesse's always been cautious with his emotions. Suppose gang life and life on the run prevents anyone from making a real connections." Both men hummed, Gabe finishing his beer while Genji fiddled with his faceplate.

"So Angela told me there is some sort of bomb in those cuffs?" Gabe drops his beer entirely, sharp laughter filling the room.

"Yeah Talon sure did disguise it pretty well! Hot damn!" At Genji's confused head tilt, Gabe clutched his stomach in pained laughter.

"Those cuffs are a failed experiment of Talons. The damn things are old trust exercise cuffs. Designed to put two people in close proximity but the connection only reacts to flesh." Genji's eyes almost bug out of his head as Gabe continues, "that bomb Angela saw is probably some sort of truth serum Talon had been developing. They raided some warehouse some years back and figured they'd screw around with a huge batch of those cuffs."

"So. What you're telling me is that those two are being drugged?" Gabe only shrugged.

"It sure the hell isn't a bomb. And I doubt they're steadily being drugged but if Angela tried cracking them open, then they might."

"Very interesting. Well, I did suggest we give those two a week. Maybe they can get over themselves and at least go on a date."

"Long as they don't do anything stupid, whatever is in those cuffs should stay put."

~

Hanzo woke up being crushed by a furnace. Plastered to his back was a warm, hairy mass and on his legs were a familiar, noodle shaped weights draped over his knees. His eyes flew open but he remained still, only moving his left hand closer to McCree's right. His left hand had been tucked under a pillow and away from the other cuff. It was only a slight discomfort but with everything else, he didn't need a bruised wrist.

"McCree. Wake up." Shuffling awkwardly, Hanzo faced McCree and gently prodded the man's face. Even asleep with terrible bed head, he was stupidly attractive. The dragons woke with grumpy chirping, quickly making their way to the head of the bed. Right as McCree's eyes blearily blinked open, Udon gave a loud squeak.

"What 'n tha hell?" McCree jolted backwards, tumbling out of bed and bringing Hanzo with him. Both men screamed and collapsed onto the cool tile floor. Their connected hands crashed to the ground, in the confusion both men missed a small beep. Udon and Soba both peeked over the side of the bed, concerned chirps at their master and his crush.

"Ow! Damn that hurt. What in the-?" Looking at the bed Jesse glares at the glowing blue noodles. Then he was acutely aware of Hanzo being sprawled out in his lap.

"Shit! You ok Shimada?" Hanzo's head jerked up, his neck craning to meet Jesse's concerned gaze.

"Ah- I am, fine."Hanzo quickly pushed himself away, leaning against the bed, scratching his warm face.

"Good ta hear. Sorry bout that. Too early for small dragons." Hanzo chuckled dryly at that, willing the two back into his tattoo.

"Yes I-" both men gasped as they felt something begin to pour into their wrists. A sudden prick of a small needle and both men scrambled to their feet. They needed to find Angela immediately.

*

Angela was in the kitchen getting coffee with a few other agents when Hanzo and McCree finally stumbled upon her. Their faces were an unhealthy shade of red and both seemed to be babbling, Hanzo in Japanese and McCree in Spanish. Angela nearly dropped her mug and ushered the two to her office, paging Lúcio to find Genji and Gabriel immediately. Once in the medbay, each man continued speaking in their respective languages, albeit in a less than panicked manner than before. Gabe and Genji burst into the room, concerned at the sight of their companions.

_Brother what happened? What is wrong??_ Genji went to Hanzo, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

_Genji the dragons they appeared and then we fell out of the bed and then something in the cuffs pricked our wrists and something was injected into us Genji I am frightened my heart is pounding out of my chest what do I do?_

Genji only rubbed circles into his brother's panicked shoulder, spinning his head towards Gabriel who was speaking to Jesse.

_You need to tell me what happened._

_Fuck boss I don't even know the damn dragons and then something in these cuffs went into us and now my heart is going about a million miles a minute and I can't stop it._

"Son of a bitch. Seems your brothers dragons resulted in them tripping the cuffs." Angela's head spun between everyone, settling on Gabe.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Gabe sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That wasn't a bomb you thought you detected. Talon was screwing around with those cuffs and loaded them with various drugs to try out." Angela balked, mouth dropping open and eyes going wide.

"And when did you find this out??"

"Last night I told Genji. We intended to tell you today but seems tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum went and broke it. This is unexpected though. Who knows how long that drugs been sitting in that thing." Hanzo turned to Genji, eyebrows furrowed and fired off a rapid string of Japanese. He tried soothing his elder brother but Hanzo was damn near hysterical. Jesse wasn't as bad but if he could he'd certainly be pacing the room.

"You're telling me they've been injected with some drug Talon was developing years ago?" Angela wants nothing more than to faint but as luck would have it, she needs to figure out what the hells happened.

"Hanzo keeps saying his heart is pounding like crazy, is Jesse saying the same?" "He sure is. Last I remember it was some truth serum Talon was working on but that was years ago."

"You mean that these two men managed to trigger the injector inside of those cuffs and are now suffering from who knows what."

"Yeah. That about sums it up." "Gabriel if I didn't need you to translate I might just hang you from a tree. Come on though, I need to take their vitals immediately." Genji is gentle with Hanzo, a firm and comforting hand on his back the entire time as Angela quickly draws blood and goes through other basic tests. Soft words of encouragement while trying to make out his brothers low rumbling. Gabriel was never good at the whole comforting thing and several times he nearly beats Jesse over the head.

"Since the drug has been administered, let me try and disconnect the cuffs." Angela goes to examine them and Hanzo and McCree pull their hands back, clutching them close to their chests. Angela reaches again, Genji and Gabe prepared to restrain the men. Hanzo reacts first, McCree right on his heels as the two duck down and speed out of the room. Genji tries to catch them but both men are out of sight before he makes it out the door.

"Shit!! Athena, alert the base that if they see them, make sure they don't get far!"

"Of course Agent Reyes."

"Let us know where they end up, they will certainly be moving too fast for us to intercept."

*

Hanzo and McCree make it to the roof somehow before collapsing to their knees in pain. They each clutch their heads and howl as the drug in their blood boils and burns.

"Y-you doin' ok?" McCree turns his head shakily in Hanzo's direction, the fog from earlier clearing. Finally regaining a grasp on English.

"Yes I, I think so. What the hell was that?" Both men shift and sit with their legs stretched out before them.

"Not a damn clue. My heart felt like it was 'bout ta explode and it was like my mind couldn't keep up with what I wanted ta say."

"That is exactly what I felt as well. Obviously it was not a bomb that Dr. Ziegler detected in these damnable things." Lifting his left hand, Hanzo scowled as they seemed to have far less give than before. "Just great." Hanzo had intended his tone to reflect his displeasure at the situation overall but McCree ended up taking it personally, the drug picking up speed once again.

"What in tha hell d'you have against me Shimada? Since you came around we've done nothin' but argue and bicker and I'm sick of it!" He'd meant to sound angry and accusatory, not weak and like a kicked puppy. Christ was he about to cry?

"Me? What about you? It takes two to 'argue and bicker' as you so succinctly put it." Shimada's do not cry, Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek.

"Well yeah but-! Aw hell. I don't argue with ya cause I hate ya it's just- it's just I," where was he going with this? Biting his lip, McCree finally sighed. Screw it. "Shimada lets go on a date!" Hanzo's mouth dropped and he spun to face McCree.

"Pardon? Did you just say-?" Both men blushed but kept staring at the other, looking for any sign of dishonesty or cruel intentions.

"I mean it. Hell, I know this ain't the time but I swear it ain't the drug talkin'. I wanna get ta know you better. No more arguin'. What do ya say?"

"You cannot mean- no. I would also like to get to know you better. I accept your proposition of a date. Once all of this is resolved." "Absolutely! Should we go an' find Angie now?" Both men stood, smiling at each other.

"Yes we should." The two left the roof and Gabriel and Genji dropped from their hiding spot. They'd arrived shortly after the other two had gotten there but hid at seeing how the conversation had turned.

"What the actual hell was that?" Gabriel could only shrug. "Beats the hell out of me. Guessing that's what happen when a truth drug sits for like three years." "Well I mean. They've got a date at least. Now it's just a matter of whether they go through with it once they're back to normal."

"Trust me. That date will happen."

~

Three days later and Hanzo and McCree were back to normal and free of the cuffs. Well. Almost back to normal. They spent most of those three days in the medbay side by side and even Angela didn't know what the hell went on when she wasn't around. Where once they would make snide comments at each other, they now vanished whenever one was in the vicinity. McCree would suddenly need to go clean his gun and Hanzo would have to go do his laundry. Sometimes they flipped excuses.

"Dammit all. I thought we were past this!" Genji wanted to scream in a pillow.

"Really? Life is never that easy. So, tonight you get Hanzo off base to that small restaurant. I think it might be Greek but you know the one I mean. Get him there by 8 all dressed up and I'll get Jesse."

"You've made reservations haven't you?" Gave snorted, punching Genji's shoulder.

"Obviously. I'd start now, they're going to be a pain to trick."

*

"Hanzo I need a favor." Hanzo sat in his room, going through his stock of arrows. One eyebrow raised in Genji's direction, Genji's favors had not ended well for him in the past.

"What is it? I am very busy."

"I have heard that people who wish to discredit the new Overwatch's work are spreading nasty rumors at that small restaurant in town."

"The Greek one?"

"Yes! Could you go and check it out for me? If you find anything we can bring it to the teams attention." Hanzo lowered the arrow he'd been inspecting, turning towards Genji.

"Why me?"

"Brother we are the most experienced ones in ways of finding out secrets! You just blend in better than I do! Please Hanzo, for the team!" Hanzo sighed. It was a good opportunity to make a better impression with the team. Also a night away from base to avoid the cowboy sounded splendid.

"Fine. I believe I have a suit with me. It will be easier to listen in on conversations while in disguise." Perfect!

"Yes! You are a genius! Thank you Hanzo. Be there around eight tonight ok?"

"Of course Genji." Genji sat beside his brother, embracing him in a crushing side hug.

"I love you Hanzo. I know we've only recently begun to reconnect but never forget that." Hanzo turned to return the hug, fighting his rising emotions down.

"I love you as well Genji. I do not feel I have earned the right to say that again but it is true."

*

"Gabe no way in hell." Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, I need you to do this for me! You're the only one I trust enough to not blow this!" Jesse raised his hat from his eyes just enough to stare disbelievingly.

"Ain't no one else here you can slap in a suit and send on recon?"

"Jesse come on. You like Greek food." That he did.

"Dammit. Can't say no to ya boss. Fine. What time I need ta be there?"

"Eight o'clock. Now come here, we're going to get you ready."

"Gabe its three in the afternoon."

"Yeah and you look like a hobo. Come on, you've done worse in the name of going undercover." McCree cursed under his breath but followed Gabe into the bathroom.

*

Hanzo arrived five minutes to eight, hair brushed down and suit wrinkle free. Genji had been a bit too excited at seeing him ready to go. Genji was planning something. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Genji had said there was a reservation made and that the restaurant would recognize him. Right before he walked into the restaurant, Hanzo glanced around and gaped at seeing who he could only think to be McCree come to a screeching halt upon seeing him.

"Son of a bitch."

Both men shared the sentiment and couldn't tear their eyes away. Hanzo felt his mouth run dry at seeing McCree, hair brushed back and in a small ponytail, potentially trimmed up. Beard maintained and glowing in the street light. Seeing McCree in a properly fitted suit was not good for Hanzo's health.

"Seems we've been had. I'm guessin' Genji got ya to come here?" Hanzo only nodded, finally looking away.

"He claimed someone was spreading terrible rumors and wished for me to find out the severity of them."

"Gabe fed me a similar story. Son of a- well. Guess they figured we were avoidin' each other."

"Do you wish to leave? I will understand if you do." McCree raised an eyebrow, if he didn't know any better Hanzo sounded hopeful he might stay.

"I didn' say I was gonna leave. I can always kick Gabe's ass later. I'm guessin' that reservation is legit though. Seems a shame to waste, I like Greek food." McCree walked forward, Hanzo opening the door.

"After you then." Chuckling, both men entered and the hostess by the door greeted them. 

"Ah! We have been expecting you two! Come this way, everything has been taken care of!" A quick glance and a shrug of their shoulders and Hanzo and McCree found themselves in an isolated corner of the restaurant. A table set with some candles and a bottle of chilled wine. The hostess gave a small bow, producing two menus and leaving the men with a smile and two full glasses.

"Well now, not how I intended on doin' things but this's a nice place."

"Indeed it is. McCree, I wish to apologize for how I have acted the past few days. I became, embarrassed after everything that was said when Dr. Ziegler left for dinner."

"Ah, ya mean when ya said you love how my hair glows in the sunset?" A poor time for Hanzo to have been sipping on his wine, he sputters and nearly sends wine all over the white tablecloth.

"That among other things yes. That drug must have been some sort of truth-" Hanzo stops talking and covers his mouth with a hand suddenly. His plan had been to gather the courage and tell McCree he hadn't meant a word. So much for that plan.

"Really? Hell I figured that with everythin' I said!" McCree let out a shaky laugh. So Hanzo hadn't been lying. Thank god. That would've been one hell of a cruel joke by Talon. One wrist truth serum, the other a lie drug. Maybe other models got that combo. "You meant everything?" Both men flush as a waitress arrives to take their orders. 

"Two specials please." The waitress nods and McCree is surprised.

"You been here before?"

"No. I noticed a small board with "daily special" written on it. You do not have any allergies do you?" "

Sure don't. Back to what we were sayin', seems both of us have been blushin' schoolgirls bout this whole situation." Hanzo snorts at the comparison but it is rather appropriate he concedes.

"I suppose we have. Shall we start over?"

"Sounds good ta me."

"Good. Now, we have gone over our embarrassing fascinations with each other. What are more normal conversations for dates?"

"There ain't a normal thing about us. Do ya mind if I call ya Hanzo?"

"Only if I may call you Jesse."

"Deal." 

~

"They have been out a while now. I can only imagine that is a good thing right?" Genji was pacing the kitchen as Gabe read reports off of his tablet.

"Relax. They've been gone two hours now. I'm sure they're having a grand time." As if on cue, Genji and Gabe both heard muffled laughter from the hall. They edged toward the door, dimming the kitchen lights to remain unnoticed.

"And then- and then he had the gall ta tell me 'don't you ever listen to that sissy excuse of a man ever again'! Now, he an' Jack were never on tha best o'terms but the man did save my life!" McCree's impression of Gabe has Hanzo nearly doubled over with laughter, both flushed with alcohol and so much relief with how things had gone.

"That is ridiculous! I never knew their rivalry went so far!" Gabriel clicked his teeth as Genji suppressed a laugh. They both remembered that time from Blackwatch. As Hanzo and McCree passed the kitchen, Genji and Gabe had front row seats to see them holding hands. Leaning into each other as they made it back to their respective rooms. Gabe and Genji only looked at each other before leaving down the other hall. Their work here was done.

"This has been amazing Jesse. And I must apologize once again for everything."

"Now you hush Han, we're both ta blame. What matters is we're definitely havin' more dates after this right?"

"Absolutely." They reach McCree's room first, both a tad hesitant to part.

"See ya at breakfast tomorrow?" Hanzo nods, placing a gentle kiss to McCree's cheek.

"Yes. Good night Jesse."

"Night Hanzo."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Fun times. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
